


A Miraculous Ladybug Reveal

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Secret Identities, Superhero identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: My sister gave me a prompt for a reveal fic, sorry that her reaction is like way toned down. I wasn't sure how to write that. I hope you like it anyways.





	

Writing Prompt given by Lady-Magic-et-lady-chance : Ladybug X Chat Noir reveal fic please use the umbrella scene!!

Ladybug/Marinette’s P.O.V.

            The door chimes as I walk into my family’s bakery absolutely drenched. The rain was a surprise today, so I had neglected to bring a rain jacket or hat with me to school.

            “Oh, poor Mari.” My mom, Sabine, giggles a little when she sees me looking like a drowned cat. “Go on, go get changed and warm up a bit before you come back to help. We don’t want to have you getting sick.”

            I smile back at her, “Thanks mom. I’ll try to hurry.”

            “Don’t worry Mari, take your time.” My dad says as he steps around us with some freshly baked goods.

            “Thanks dad.” Turning, I hurry upstairs to our loft apartment above the business. On my way up to my room I snag a couple cookies for my kwami to snack on. As soon as I reach my room and close the door I let Tikki out of my purse.

            “Here you go, chocolate chip cookies!” I laugh as she zips forward to grab one. “Thank you, Marinette! That’s my favorite!” pretty soon she’s eaten the entire cookie which had been about her size. With a smile, I turn away and begin to search for some new clothes out of my closet that are much warmer than my capris and t shirt.

            “Hmmmm…” I hum to myself as I peer at all of my clothes. I am startled when a red blur shoots past me into the closet, “Gah!” I jump back. My hand rests over my heart, which is now racing, as I try to catch my breath.

            “You should wear this.” Tikki pulls a shirt off one of the hangers for me. “And this.” She drops the shirt into my hands and goes to grab something else. I look at the shirt in my hands, it’s cute but it’s a t-shirt. Not very warm on its own.  “Tikki-“ I begin to talk but she cuts me off by dropping something else into my arms.

            I look back down at the combination she picked, and I think it’s a great choice. She picked a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue cardigan to go over it. The cardigan has a look that reminds me of a blazer, but with softer and warmer material and long sleeves. “Just pair it with jeans.” She says when I look back up with a smile on my face.

            “Thank you Tikki. It’s perfect.” I smile at her before gently giving her a hug.

            I pull on the new outfit and brush out my hair, deciding to leave it down after I blow it dry. “I’ll be back.” I tell Tikki, before I quickly rush down the stairs to help.

After my shift at the bakery I hurry back upstairs to get Tikki. It’s almost time for patrol and I’m not looking forward to the rain so I think I might grab a scarf or umbrella to help with the cold.

“Hey Tikki, ready to go out?” I ask her after I close my door. “Yep!” She flies up to me. I smile at her enthusiasm and turn to look out my window. “Yikes, it’s still pouring.” I grimace and see something out of the corner of my eye. Turning I smile as I realize I still have Adrien’s umbrella. I reach over and pick it up, “I think I’m going to bring an umbrella Tikki I doubt anyone will get akumatized tonight, and if they do then I’ll have an extra defense.”  I really didn’t want to use Adrien’s umbrella to fight, but at least the miraculous cure would repair it if I had to. Reaching over I pick up a new hat I designed and decide to wear it too.

“Let’s go Tikki! Spots On!”

            Soon I’m racing on the rooftops of paris, patrolling the city. The umbrella is really helpful for when I’m stopped or slowed down. It can be hard to see when I have rain hitting me in the face.

            “Hey there Bugaboo. Your hair looks nice. Trying something new?” I shake my head at his greeting. I had completely managed to forget that I’d left my hair down. “Chat Noir. How was patrol?”

            “City’s quiet. Just a little wet.” I turn to look at him and let out a laugh, now he really looks like a drowned cat. Or should I say a drowned Chat. I giggle some more at that thought. “Wow Mon Minou, you’re soaked.”

            “Yeah, you’re telling me.” He groans, “I hate the rain sometimes.”

            I make a split-second decision. “Here.” I reach out to hand him the umbrella. “You need it more than I do.” I’m sure Adrien won’t mind that I borrowed his umbrella to Chat Noir. I laugh at his unsure face. “C’mon Chat. Take it.” As I force it into his hand there is a loud crack of thunder. “I think It’s time to go.” I laugh, “I’ll see you Wednesday for patrol.”

            He blinks at me a few times. “Thanks Ladybug.” His voice is soft, and he’s got a small smile growing on his lips.

            “You’re welcome Chat.” I wave before I leap off the building with my yoyo and begin to make my way home.

            As soon as I’m home I detransform and immediately fall on my bed, ready for sleep. “Goodnight Tikki.” I groan as I pull blankets around me. “Goodnight Marinette!” she giggles before finding herself a comfy spot to sleep.

Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste P.O.V.

I stand there for a few minutes after Ladybug leaves, just smiling before more thunder shakes me out of my thoughts. “I think I’ll take Ladybugs advice. It’s late and I have school tomorrow.” I sigh before turning and going in the opposite direction to my house.

I set the umbrella down gently by my door when I get to my room, I don’t want to break it. It belongs to my Lady. I detransform and Plagg immediately goes to his beloved camembert cheese. “How can you eat that?” I make a face.

“It’s delicious!” Plagg argues.

“Whatever you say.” I shake my head and turn to go get ready for bed, as I move I see something glint on the handle of the umbrella. I scrunch up my face in confusion and lean down to look only to find myself blinking in surprise when I recognize the mark. It’s my family’s mark, the one my dad uses with his clothing line. He pretty much puts it on everything.

“How- “I cut myself off as I try to make connections. Setting it down I make my way and flop down on my bed. I groan and drag my hands over my eyes both in frustration and exhaust.

I’m hit with a sudden idea and sit straight up. I feel a grin slowly filling my face and I fall back down, resolving to find out more tomorrow.

Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.

            “AAAAHLHH!!” I screech, falling off my bed as my alarm continues to blare. I reach up and grab it, letting out another half shriek as I realize that I now have ten minutes to get to class. Jumping up from the floor I dash to get ready and after I am dressed I yank my backpack up and sprint down the stairs. “BYE MOM. BYE DAD. I GOTTA GO I’M LATE.” I yell as I try to keep hurrying.

            I nearly crash as I burst through the door to my classroom with barely a minute to spare. Breathing heavily, I plop down in my seat, exhausted now from the running. “Ugghhh.” I groan as I drop my head and arms to rest on my desk.

            “Hey girl.”  Alya laughed, “late night?”

            “Not really, I don’t know why but I slept through my alarms.” I sit up a little and whine.

            Our teacher begins role call and that’s when I notice that Adrien’s not here yet. “Where’s Adrien?” I whisper to Alya and Nino.

            “I dunno.” She whispered. Nino just shrugged.

            Suddenly the door opens and Adrien himself stumbles though the door. “Sorry I’m late!” He gasps.

            “Please be on time for class Mr. Agreste. I’ll let you off with a warning considering this is your first offence.” She motions for him to take his seat and he hurries over.

            After role call he turns around and pulls something up, “Here’s your umbrella back Mari.” He smiles shyly, a hopeful glint in his eye.

            “What?” I look down and realize it’s the same exact umbrella I gave Chat last night. “Wha-“ I begin again but I snap my eyes back to examine him. I feel my mouth drop open in surprise, how did I not guess??

            “Mon Minou?” I whisper, questioning. “Bugaboo.” He whispers back, still offering the umbrella.

            “Miss Dupain-Cheng. Mr. Agreste. Anything you’d like to share with the class?” Our heads whip around to look at the teacher again. “Sorry madame, I was just returring an umbrella to Marinette.”

            “Sorry madame.” I apologize to her before turning back to him.

            “Thank you.” I lean forward and take it from him, “We’ll talk later.” I whisper. I sit back and try to focus on the lesson but I find that I keep looking at Adrien more than usual. He’s sitting almost sideways, in a way that he can look back at me pretty easily and it’s distracting.

            The rest of the class we are exchanging secret smiles and relaying messages with our eyes and subtle facial expressions.

            I can’t believe Adrien Agreste, my crush, is also Chat Noir, my partner who had a crush on me as Ladybug.


End file.
